


Busy

by beetle



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series drabble-age for the sentinel_thurs challenge, "Holidays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Nawp.

The plate is  _perfectly_  put together.  
  
Dominating it, is a heap of immaculate, creamy, mashed potatoes, gravy dribbling seductively over it to pool around baby peas, crowned with twin pats of butter. Next to them is the - homemade, from scratch - stuffing, only partially covered by three thick slices of moist, beautifully-browned turkey topped with  _real_  cranberry sauce.   
  
It all looks so sumptuous. Irresistible, really.  
  
After one last, angry look at a plateful of wasted perfection, Jim covers it in saran-wrap and sticks it in the fridge.   
  
Carolyn’ll get home eventually. When she does, she’ll probably be hungry.


End file.
